Total Drama Kingdom
by MagicMaster8521
Summary: In a vast kingdom expanding over the lands of all the world, many people reside and live there. But when one of their own get captured and another becomes an insane freak and another is an old sexually challenged cook, well, things never turn out well. Join them on their adventure to save the day!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! First ever fic here so constructive criticism is appreciated! I started writing on this website because of the AMAZING writer 'Wish I Was A Pirate'. Please check out his stuff, 'Wonder what I think of them?' is one of my absolute faves. Anyways, hope you enjoy this fic!  
><strong>

**P.S: OC'S ARE IN THIS!  
><strong>

Anna ran towards the large castle, "Hello?! Come on!" She yelled as she began to search faster and faster, "It's very important!" She yelled again running towards the dinning hall, opening the large doors. "I have some great news!" Anna smiled out of breathe.

Julius stood up upon hearing Anna's news. "What is it, Anna?" Julius curiously said.

Josh walked in, with a huge pile of books, only to fall over a chair and fell flat on his face.

"Yay. Important news." Normal groaned, and walked over to Anna, at a very slow pace.

Scarlett sighed and rolled her eyes, her eyes looked up from her book, which she slammed shut, hard. "The incompetence of the girl tells me her importance and my importance suffer a great discrepancy. Of course, I shall be present, keeping up the act is essential and I shall even have to put up with such _vermin_." She had a hint of venom in her voice as she walked to Anna.

Anna helped picked up the books, "Josh, you should be more careful!" She exclaimed before twirling around the room. "The king is allowing us to have a ball!"

"Sweet Jesus! Who's coming _this _time?" Josh asked as he sat down.

Scarlett nodded, "And how many shall be invited? Will the king's presence remove all birthing of sound from the the ball's residing home?"

"Oh the king isn't coming, but we get to choose the guests!" Anna exclaimed happily as got on to the table and started to tap dance.

"A ball, you say? Why, may I ask?" Julius asked Anna.

"Ooh, why must we have a ball?" Sam asked.

"The king's daughter, Dawn has come of age! She is eighteen!" Anna yelled happily.

"Of course. Appropriator decision due to the happening of last time." Scarlett read her book, "It is a darn shame we never found out who it was. The attempted murder plan was far fetched, of course an imbecilic person would be in the state of my mind to approach it not myself of course." Scarlett's plan had failed because that stupid Max had gotten in the way, butchering her plan and not doing whatever he was told and wanting to be near the king to do evil at every wreaking moment. But of course, Scarlett knew as she lifted up her glasses and nudged them further up her nose, she had clearly underestimated Max's idiocy.

Never again.

"Scarlett, I don't understand." Anna said as she twirled again.

"Dawn? You mean that girl everyone was around and trying to kiss?" Jeremy sighed, "Sounds great."

Scarlett looked at Jeremy, her expression seemed almost emotionless and monotone. "Ah. Dawn is the attention of many for many moments, after the collapse of attention spans and resurrections of them. Jealously is never in a content mood to morph into an arc of redemption."

Jeremy slowly blinked and nodded, "Okay?"

Scarlett cleared her throat. "The attempted murder plot of the king was shocking, the plan was horrid." She informed Anna.

"Jeremy, I'm sure it will be fun!" Anna said softly before stopping her dance.

"Ah. I would like to offer Princess Dawn my congratulations to her," Julius said, raising his cup full of wine.

Sam's face grew in delight. "Princess Dawn has come of age? I must ask her to dance with me at her ball!"

Jeremy rolled her eyes. "Hey? Where'd Scarlett go? Nevermind. Lovin' the fact that Sam proved my point even though he showed no resentment when she was branded a thief on a competition show or something like that and Sam was the selected fan to go on with her?"

Scarlett was in her laboratory, pacing.

"A framing is on the fate train, and cannot have the opportunity not of seizing. I shall be taking this risk, no hindrance shall be the ending of me."

Anna smiled as Sam, "I hope she will dance will you!" Anna said happily before looking at the time, "Opps! I'm going miss the packaging deliver!" Anna yelled before jumping from the table and running out of the dining hall.

"Wait! It's the weekends! That means the King will collect it! And...she's gone."

Anna quickly ran back into the dining room, "Oh right." Anna said as she took a plate of mac and cheese.

"You know that was a joke right?"

Anna spit out her food, "What!?" Anna squealed as she began to ran back to the post office.

Julius continued eating, whist Sam stopped and sighed. "I hope Dawn will accept my request to dance with her," he said.

Julius put down the massive chicken wing and wiped his hands and mouth. "Brother, you will get your chance with Dawn."

"She knows...I was still joking...the King does collect it..."

Anna came back in with a few packets, "Jeremy! The king is away on the trip. Remember he was taken to the fancy hospital after the mishap." Anna reminded him.

"Uh, yeah, but no. That never happened because they were here like 10 minutes ago. Ya know, when they told you to collect the main that should be arriving about...now. What's that? Mail never arrives early. The king has stated his dislike of that."

"Hmm, well I suppose it's a gift for us!" Anna said happily as she handed out the packets to their owners.

"I don't what all of this is... AHH!" Josh cried as he fell off of a ladder and caused all of the bookshelves to fall.

Anna sighed as she helped Josh up, "When will you stop being so clumsy?" Anna asked.

Sam got up of his chair and helped Josh up. "Are you alright, Josh?" Sam asked. "If it makes you feel any better, we could play Dungeons and Dragons, if you like."

"I'm alright Anna. Anywho, I don't know why we must have Dawn over... LeShawna is the Queen of the nearby country and she is coming at same day."

"It's Dawn's birthday, and I think LeShawna and her will be crown the rulers of their kingdom." Anna said.

Scarlett walked in, "May Max the gesture be tried for treason?" Scarlett handed Anna a large 10 page report. "Evidence is in the contained report. Forward to the king for no dire consequences." Scarlett told her gravely.

Anna looked up at Scarlett and nodded slowly, "Hopefully I can catch the mail horse!" Anna yelled before hurrying off.

"The control you have is _so_alluring." Scarlett quipped, as she rolled her eyes

Josh went and sent a pigeon over to LeShawna.

"Fly away ya stupid bird!"

"I think that the princess should just become a badass warrior like me." Jo replied. Kayla hit her shoulder, "Jo! Don't use that kind of language! The princess needs a husband so she and her suiter can rule the kingdom!"

**AND THAT'S IT FOR NOW! Next chapter out soon! Please review, tell me what I can do and check out Wish I Was A Pirate because he's AMAZING! Thank you, and later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This was inspired by Wish I Was A Pirate, so check him out!**

**THAT'S IT FOR NOW! Next chapter we will continue from here. I hope you enjoyed this, please review and leave critics, and peace!**

"I nominate Julius to be Dawn's suitor!" Maggie grinned.

Kayla laughed, "I have to second that!"

Josh rolled his eyes as he drunk the red wine.

Anna came back into the room panting slightly dirty, "It was sent to the King." Anna said to Scarlett before sitting down next to Maggie, "Oh My! Don't you think the King would approval?"

Kayla laughed at the nomination, "I second that! Julius would be a fine suitor for the princess." She said, giving a sly look to Julius.

"I nominate Josh." Scarlett revealed.

"Same!" Jeremy agreed.

Anna frowned as she saw a pigeon fly into the window and flew into her hands, she quickly read it and frowned. "The king wants us to get the suitor ready, make a wedding dress, cake, and make sure the ball is good." Anna said.

"I nominate no one for now." Jo scoffed, crossing her arms.

"I nominate Sam!" Anna said clapping her hands.

Kayla started to twitch a bit. "A-a b-ball you s-say? I don't know w-what to feel about that." Jo isn't very sentimental, but noticed Kaylas frightened eyes. "Uhhhh, you okay?"

"Yay. A ball. Because people like me don't already spend enough time realizing how terrible their social life is." Noah deadpanned, momentarily looking up from his book.

Ruff ran in. "We're nominating people? Why? There's a ball? Can I come? I probably can't." He said,sighing as he finished his sentence and sat down.

"Julius, who you mind if you could make the dress? I heard your a very good tailor." Anna said.

"Mind if I pause you there? Why did I get nominated? And whose dress will I be doing?" Julius asked Anna.

"Wow, congratulations on the nomination, Julius!" Sam said as he slapped Julius's beefy back.

"Him a tailor, please? I designed the dresses for Margo Channing and you are picking him over me?!" Josh cried out in a bewildered fashion.

"Never been better!" Kayla laughed nervously, rubbing her arm. "I can do the cake. I love baking cakes!"

"Oh Josh, I'm sorry! I didn't know you were that dress designer!" Anna said sorryly, "Julius and you can work on Princess Dawn's and LeShawna's dresses!"

"I like that. I can design them and he can make them." Josh said as he pulled out his sketch book. "I already have 175 sketches done for dresses."

"Whoa, whoa. I thought I was going to be the suitor," Julius rambled to Anna.

"Maybe Sam could be the suitor." Anna suggested.

"Oh no. Julius is much better, in my opinion." Kayla debated.

"Why?!" Anna demeaned, "Sure he is a bit of a fixer upper but he is still amazing!" Anna debated again.

"Yes, the ginger with a beer belly is definitely amazing." Noah chimed in, rolling his eyes.

Ruff was currently daydreaming, drool coming from his mouth as he started to fall asleep.

"Can't we just have Julius marry Dawn? I will not allow someone who uses Frozen references to change my mind!" Maggie yelled.

"Noah! Why do you always have to be so mean?" Anna asked.

"We should ask Julius and Sam what they think of this." Anna said.

"I just like to give out constructive criticism, and some people need it more than others." Noah replied, as if it was the most obvious answer ever.

"As much as I would love to marry Dawn, I think Sam would be the perfect gentleman for Dawn," Julius said.

"Thank you, but I don't feel comfortable marrying Dawn. How about you?" Sam shot back.

"I guess Julius since of vote you will be the suitor." Anna said as she got out her drawing pad and began to write down Julius-Suitor.

"Wow, congratulations Julius!" Sam hugged.

"Thank you, Sam!" Julius hugged back. "I wonder how she will react when she finds out I'm the suitor."

"So...what's going on?" Sarah asked.

"Hopefully well." Anna said quietly, "It's a shame you too will not meet until you are legally wed."

"Oh hello Sarah! Julius is getting married and we are working on the wedding plans."

"May I interrupt you for a second. Does Dawn even know that I am planning to wed her?" Julius asked in a serious tone.

Now about the dress... How about these as a possible gown?" Josh said as she gave some sketches for Julius to look at.

"Oh yes, Dawn knows. But she doesn't know the suitor. I will have to inform the king tomorrow, I simply can't go out this time!" Anna said sighing.

Thank you, Josh. These look great!" Julius said to Josh. Then he darted back to Anna. "Right. So tell me, when is the wedding ceremony."

"Wait, isn't he like seventeen? Well, we are in medieval times so...whatever. Who's the bride?"

"About two weeks from now." Anna said looking at the wedding gown, "I do hope we can get everything ready in time." Anna said.

"Oh, Sarah he is getting married to Princess Dawn. Anyone want to go to the library?" Anna asked.

"I just hope so. May I at least please see a picture of her?" Julius asked Anna.

"Follow me, Julius I will show you a painting of her." Anna said getting up from her chair and opening the doors.

"Um, the aura whisperer? Odd match, but okay. And yeah, I guess I'll go to the library," Sarah shrugged.

Noah, being the _royal_ librarian, left the hall and made his way towards the _royal_ library. He was looking at his book the whole time, and made it to the library without looking up once.


	3. Chapter 3

Kayla, being the small 11-year-old servant girl she is, went out to buy some ingredients for a wedding cake. Leaving Jo the warrior, alone. "Oh wow, I feel so appreciated." She sarcastically remarked to herself.

"Jo!" Anna came in running.

The warrior turned around to see Anna. "What do you want?"

"One of your soldiers has been captured by Sir Mugs," Anna said quietly.

Jo stomped the ground, clenching her jaw. "Ugh! That damn Mugs! Who was captured?"

"Brick," Anna said.

Jo stopped looking angry, and instead saddened a little. "Brickhouse? Oh well. He did well for a new recruit." Her left eye twitched a little, as she clenched her fists. "Wanna get fight Mugs later?"

"Umm Jo, I'm sorry but." Anna trailed off, "Brick was executed after capturing." Jo pushed Anna out of the way and ran.

"Hey! Wait!" Anna ran after Jo.

Kayla bumped into Anna, and her groceries fell. "What the heck Ann-" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw Anna's guilty face. "What happened?"

"Jo ran because we were just informed of Solider Brick's execution," Anna said.

Kayla was shocked. "Brick was executed? But he was such a great brother to me. I am the worst little sister ever! I didn't even know about my own brothers death!" Kayla started to hyperventilate.

"Kayla calm down!" Anna reassured her, " Don't you have your younger sister?" Anna asked.

* * *

><p>Ruff, who I'm going to call Matt from now on, awoke, and realizing he wasn't of any use in the banquet hall, went out to the royal barn and took care of the royal horses. Being in charge of the royal animals was hard, but they never told him to shut up when he got too annoying.<p>

Matt was in the stable, trying to brush a stubborn horse's mane. He'd already used up all of the sugar cubes he had, and the horse had almost kicked him multiple times. He was usually good with animals but is one was acting crazy for some reason. Receiving word from one of the king's servants, Matt readied the horses for the Knights who would set out to find Mugs. Hearing that Brick had been killed, he made a mental note to avoid Jo.

Anna ran after Matt, "May I please see one of the horses? The king says that his daughter should get a horse for the wedding." Anna said. "One of the horses?Is the king daughter? Really!? What if I give the wrong one?! What if the king has I beheaded for it?" Matt nervously eyed the horses, until he saw one that was a pure white. "I think this one's good for the princess. Do you? I'm new at this."

"It's very nice." Anna said patting its head until she caught the eyes of a white horse with pale yellow sports, "What about this one?" Anna asked.

"Right. Of course. Sorry, I should have seen that one. Don't tell the king please." Matt replied, as he let the horse out and led it towards Anna, stroking its mane. He'd heard stories of how cruel King Chris could be, unlike his daughter.

"What's his or her name?" Anna asked. Matt knew all of the animals' names by heart so it didn't take him long to reply, "Moon, because she's yellow and white like the moon. But you probably knew that. Unless you didn't, in that case now you do." He ruffled his hair, something he did when he embarrassed himself with his awkwardness. Anna nodded and left.

* * *

><p>Julius walked down the hall and entered the library. At first sight, the library looked ordered. But then, he saw a portrait of Dawn atop of a fireplace. "Wow. She looks... beautiful."<p>

You really shouldn't think that's what she looks like." Noah advised the awestruck suitor. "For all we know she's the ugliest girl alive and the king just forced the painter to make her look good."

"Well, you never know," said Julius whilst staring at the portrait.

"Ahh, hopeless romantics. The most stupid of them all." Noah snarled, throwing books that the king had not liked into the fire.

"B-Brick always treated me like I was his little sister..." Kayla whimpered. "Even from different families, we were close." She slowly walked away and went to the library to cheer herself up. She then saw Julius admiring at the portrait of Dawn in the library. She smiled, "If I can't be happy, they can." And she walked away so she won't disturbed him. After pondering his thoughts on some more about Dawn, Julius sighed and left the library.

Blue, a maid, sat in her quarters as Heather paced around her room.

"You're such a stupid girl!" The 'princess' snapped. Blue winced at her words and covered her eyes.

"Forgetting you're the own name and only using three words. Blue, No and Fuck. How the heck did you even become a maid?" Heather added.

Anna winced as she heard the screaming quietly she tipped toed to Blue's quarters and knocked.

Heather grabbed a wooden ruler, the one she preferably used to harm others and slapped it against Blue's thighs, causing the girl to wince and hiss. She repeated the process until Blue's thighs were all red and blue from the beatings.

"You're needed in the kitchen, Maid!" The way Heather said it made the shorter girl shudder. Or course, she had a much wider vocabulary but she was only told to speak when spoken to. She said Blue when introducing herself, she said Yes when she was asked to understand something and she involuntarily yelled out 'Fuck' when she dropped the plates on the floor, resulting in more beatings from Heather.

* * *

><p>Blue walked into the kitchen and began preparing lunch for the people.<p>

Kayla found herself in the kitchen. "Well, I guess I need to make a cake." She muttered. Then Kayla saw Blue making food. "Oh hey." She gloomily greeted.

"Wow, am I hungry. Then again, I just ate. Oh well." Julius walked towards the kitchen. There, he found Blue and Kayla. "Hello. Anything good to here in here?" he asked.

"Oh. Blue's making us some lunch." Kayla replied in monotone. To distract Julius from suspecting her glum mood, she opened up her notebook. "Hey uh, do you wanna see a dress I designed for Dawn? I need some constructive criticism." She squeaked.

Blue set a plate of food in front of the pair, remembering their favourite foods, dislikes and combinations. She bowed her head and walked back into the kitchen, a blank face and a silent voice.

Staci went to the kitchen where most people were. She sat down depressed. She ate tons of food.

"Uh, okay?" Julius was rather distracted by Staci's gluttonous presence. "Okay, what did you say about the dress?" he asked Kayla.

"Thank you, Blue. You can talk to us ya know." Kayla said. Her eye's looked a little dead inside. Then her eye's looked a little grossed out when she saw Staci devouring all the food.

Blue looked at Kayla, and was about to speak but remember what Heather/her previous master had told her, so she looked away and walked into the depths of the kitchen.

"Don't talk to her. She's so weird anyways," Heather scoffed. "I mean, she thinks her name is Blue, like what the heck?" She plucked a grape from the fruit bowl.

Matt considered heading to the kitchen himself, but seeing a half-eaten apple sitting where Moon had once been, he shrugged and ate that.

Noah read in peace, glad that there was no one there to disturb him.

"Thank you so much Blue!" Anna said before sitting down and taking a plate of grilled cheese, "You're so good at cooking!" Anna yelled again.

"Nothing. Except the fact my brother just got excited." Kayla blankly said, putting a piece of food in her mouth. She turned to Heather, "You're sick. Treat her with some respect."

"You guys are just like my old kingdom, I had to leave them," Tears rolled down Staci's face, "Because they banned me for cannibalism."

Dakota came into the kitchen and punched Blue on the way. "I heard she thinks her name is Blue. Ha."

Heather glared at Kayla. "And what is your position in this kingdom?" She asked bitterly.

Kayla moved to a different seat. She looked at Julius. "Oh yeah, wanna see a drawing of a wedding dress I pictured for Dawn?" She opened up the notebook and gave him the sketch. "So... Is it any good? You can comment if it's bad."

"Oh. I am sorry for your loss, Kayla," Julius said. Then, he turned to Heather. "What do you have against her, anyways?"

Dakota sat down, he was disgusted at the crying fat girl.

"Blue is such an amazing person. For a princess, you sure don't act like royalty." Kayla bitterly remarked, crossing her arms and glaring.

"Didn't her family get de-thrown?" Anna asked glaring at Heather.

Blue winced as Dakota punched her and walked into the kitchen where she began to clean the dishes by hand. She still was waiting upon the new dishwasher, as the first one was destroyed by Heather.

"Didn't you stay silent at one point?" Dakota asked Anna.

"Yeah! Even though I may be an 11-year-old servant girl, my mental age can be as high as 22 if I fucking wanted to. Heather, you're a piece of trash." She cursed.

Noah groaned, realizing he was hungry. That meant he'd have to eat in a room. A room with people in it. He got food from Blue, half-heartedly thanking her, before sitting down in the corner of the room.

"Huh, I don't understand." Anna asked.

Jo went into the kitchen when she heard Kayla curse, "Okay! Who the hell messed with her this time?"

Staci stayed silent at the scene in front of her. She left the room to try to find Blue.

"Kayla? I think you need to calm down. Relax. Breathe." Julius said. "Now, can I please see the dress you designed for Dawn?

Heather waved her hand in front of Kayla. "I don't care if you were any better than me, as I'm the princess, who, coming up, will be my coronation!"

Sarah was spectating the scene from afar, a blank expression on her face.

"And let me hold both you hands in the holes of my sweater," she thought to herself.

Kayla ignored Heather and showed Julius and Anna the designs. "Is it good? My drawing skills are sometimes sloppy. I love constructive criticism."

Julius then turned to Heather. "Oh please. Soon, I will be married to Princess Dawn, so your coronation is irrelevant." Then, he turned back to Kayla's drawing. "Wow, I have to say, it really does look good! If this could be done by wedding day, then it will be perfect!"

Anna saw a bird fly through the window, "Oh it's Josh's bird. It'll fly into his chambers." Anna said softly.

"Oh, Sarah!" Maggie walked over to her best friend. "Wanna go to the ball with me?" Maggie asked.

"Your marrying Dawn?" Dakota asked Julius, "I feel bad for her. So misguided."

Eddie walked up to Heather and pat her toe. "Bitch!"

DJ came up to Eddie. "Did you really have to do that man? Physical violence is never the solution, especially to animals."

Eddie looked at DJ, ticked off. He punched him in the gut. "Bitch! Don't correct me!"

Kayla overheard Maggie and had the bright idea. "Jo... I know this might not the best time... But we should go to the ball together... Maybe."

Anna looked at the designs, "Amazingly wonderful!" Anna squealed as she looked at the gown, "Will we need silk?" Anna asked.

Heather looked at Julius with an amused expression. "My younger step-sister is not going to be crowned the queen, it'd be me!" Heather snapped. "And with that, I could always deny you access to marry her, as the mother is dead." The was Heather expressed her mother's death was so nonchalantly.

In her mind, she still missed her mother, in fact, she changed, as anger filled her hole in her heart and she lashed out at everyone, screaming mentally that it's their fault. Heather liked to victimise Dawn and Blue, as both were short and not violent.

As much as Noah disliked conversing with stupid people, he had to say something. "I see the royalty is already going to your head." He said, looking at Julius.

She turned to Anna. "For the ribbon, yes. But the whole dress is optional."

Anna glared at Heather, "King Chris has approved of Julius marrying, Dawn. She will be crowned a queen, not you." Anna said looking at her messaging bag.

Heather made a gagging motion. "An arranged marriage? Daddy would actually permit that?"

"Oh, can you image the ball?!" Anna squealed happily twirling around the room, "All the music, the gowns, and the wedding!" Anna said happily.

"BLUE! FETCH MY RULER!" Heather demanded and six seconds later Blue showed up with the ruler in her hand and passed it to Heather, who looked at her distastefully.

"Next time, be faster!" Heather growled snapping her thighs twice.

Heather approached Chef and Eddie and the metal ruler hit both of them hard in their balls. She smirked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you'll need to be castrated from the bruises on your baby makers!" She taunted. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've gotta wedding dress to look for. BLUE!" Heather yelled and the maid followed the princess up the stairs.

"Heather, as the future king of this kingdom, I command you to put down your ruler this instant!" Julius demanded.

Chef slapped Heather in self-defense. "Back in the war we didn't hit people with rulers!"

"You guys act like a ruler is a whip. Whips are where it's at," Staci said. She was afraid of being hit, however. "Did you know my family invented rulers?"

"Where did all these rulers come from anyway?" Sarah asked, "We're not a classroom, and I don't remember us having any mathematicians in the castle."

Blue stood in front of Heather's room looking at her feet and her hands wrapped around each other.

"No one is allowed in! No one!" Heather had yelled at her. "Only myself!"

* * *

><p><strong>THAT'S ALL FOR NOW. CHECK OUT WISH I WAS A PIRATE FOR HELPING ME WITH THIS FIC :DD<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"Uh, Anna? Don't you think this is a little too much? I mean, you just got a book on _How To Ballroom Dance,_" Julius said to Anna.

"Well what are you suppose to do with you and Dawn's first dance?" Anna asked as she handed the book to Julius.

"Would going to the ball with a goat be weird?" Matt asked himself. He'd tried to flirt with a girl once, but she'd noticed that he was covered in horse hair and got grossed out.

Kayla overheard Matt. "Well if you're alone, it doesn't seem weird since you don't have a lot of options." She said. "Hey, at least you have someone."

"Okay, good point. What is next?" Julius asked Anna.

Josh looked at Dawn's painting and worked on his sketches... Julius was gonna love the drawlings he was making.

Staci visited Heather in the slammer. "Is this the bathroom?" She asked.

"Hmm, _'Wedding Details of the royal.' _This would help!" Anna said passing the book to Julius.

Chef watched the girls, when his spatula started to get bigger.

...

...

...

...

"Dammit!" HE said looking down at his spatula. "I knew buying that spatula growing seed would make this damn spatula unusable!" He yelled as he gave up flipping burgers with his now giant spatula.

The little girl looked over Josh's paintings and sketches. "Oh my, I thought my art was good! Your artwork is beautiful." She gushed.

"Right. I guess. Sure. But then all the other goats would get jealous. And then they'd all be baaaaaahing at whoever I took, and they would get all catty, and then the horses would be mad. But then again I guess I could keep it secret." He stopped rambling. "Yeah."

Heather sat in the dungeon, when she noticed the little window, with the thin bars. Smirking to herself she rid herself off the ugly dress that she wore and was left in her underwear. Being flat chested, she jumped up and squeezed her way through the bars of the dungeon, before tumbling over and landing in her mud.

She gagged throwing up in the moat and looked up to see the castle in front of her. Of course, the kingdom of Wawankwa was of one big castle and many other shops and houses all boarded with the tall grey-stoned walls. Instead of heading into the castle, she walked into the news room where she grabbed a newspaper.

The older males of the kingdom wolf-whistled at her and that's when she remembered that she was of course, in her underwear. All that did was make Heather smirk, as she might be able to get a little in time with others that night.

Kayla chuckled at his rambles, "You're really funny. I like you."

"Whatever, ignore me," Staci said as she witnessed Heather escape.

"Thanks. I could use an assistant and if you want... You can have first dibs on the job." Josh replied to Kayla.

Kayla clapped childishly. "Cool! I thought baking cakes would be fun!" She laughed, like she forgot abouts her brothers death. She knew that Brick would be happy if she would move on.

"Wow, this book is really heavy. Luckily, I'm very muscular. What's next?" Julius asked Anna.

"Guys! Hurry we need to plan the details of the wedding!" Anna yelled to Kayla and Josh.

"All I ask of you is to be there when I need you. Can you do it?" Josh asked.

Chef came. "I'LL BE THE PRIEST!"

"Me and Kayla are brainstorming. Calm your damn horses!" Josh replied to Anna.

"One more book, '_What to expect from your future life.' _It could help after you and Dawn exchange the knot!" Anna said throwing the book to Julius. "Fine, but please be here when we start the Ball room dancing part." Anna said.

Kayla saluted. "Yes I can! Damn it I need to bake the cake." She muttered. She shrugged, "Meh, I can do it later."

"Really! I've always wanted to be funny. Thanks." He replied.

Blue entered the room and when she saw everyone talking, she decided she'd tidy up the place a bit. She walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a feather duster and began dusting off the books on the shelf.

"Wow, this could really be useful," Julius said to Anna. "Thanks! What else is needed for the wedding preparations?"

"Who cares about some stupid princess?" Dakota wondered aloud.

"Your welcome!" Kayla said, smiling at him.

"Well, you will need to get fitted for your suit. We need to choose a color palete, prepare and discuss the wedding foods and making sure Chef knows how to wed people." Anna said titling her glasses.

* * *

><p>LOL GOT BORED OF THIS<p>

REVIEW 4 MOAR

THX


End file.
